


Scary Movie

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Nightmare, Scary Movie, Slight Comeplay, Smut, blowjob, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare and asks Harry to help him forget it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is adorable c:

"Louis, are you here?"

"In the kitchen!" he responded, frowning at the recipe in front of him. "How the fuck do people make these things?"

"Louis!" Harry gasped in shock upon entering the room. "What the hell are you doing? This isn't a kitchen, it's a war zone!" He frowned at the mess of flour, batter and spilled egg yolk. He shook his head, grabbed a wet dish rag and started to clean.

"Harry, stahhhhp, I want to make cupcakes!" Louis pouted.

"Let me help you then?"

"But they were supposed to be done by now! I swear, I have no idea how you do it." He crossed his arms and flipped his hair sassily.

"Oh, Lou, I'll teach you if you want!" Harry smiled, showing off his dimples.

"I don't want to bake anymore." He leaned into his boyfriend's neck. "I wanted to make them for you before you got home."

"Aw, boobear." Harry wrapped his arms around Lou, pulling him close. "Why don't I make us some tea, and then we sit and watch a movie?"

The older boy leaned into the embrace, sighing contently when Harry kissed his forehead. "Two lumps of sugar, please."

"Okay, babe. Go wait on the sofa."

"Alright." He went and sat on the couch, facing the telly, willing his irritation away. Soon enough, he heard the kettle whistle and Harry came out, carrying two mugs of tea.

"Here you are, Lou. Two sugars, just like you wanted." He handed Louis a cup and sat next to him. "So what are we watching?"

"I don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"I feel like a scary movie." Green eyes locked with blue.

"You're only saying that so I have an excuse to sit in your lap."

"You know me so well, love." Harry sipped his beverage. "I'm too lazy to put the film in."

"It's okay." Lou put his cup down and went to the telly. "Which one do you want?"

"I'm in the mood for The Grudge."

"But that one's really scaryyy..." he pouted, but slipped the DVD in the player anyway before resuming his spot on the sofa.

"It's fine, Lou. You can just steal kisses if it's too much." He chuckled when Lou grabbed his face and connected their lips passionately. "The movie hasn't even started yet, love."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Never said that." Harry kissed him again, pulling him close.

Louis pulled away, grinning. "The movie's starting now," he winked, burrowing into Harry's side, Harry's arms tight around him. Lou wasn't good with scary movies, but he tolerated them because Harry loved them so much.

He started off fine, just squirming and hiding his face every few scenes. But as the plot escalated and the music got eerier, he was having a full panic attack. "Do you want me to turn the movie off, Lou?"

He shook his head, not wanting to spoil anything. "You wanted to watch it, so it's okay." His words were contradicted by his whimpers at the images on the screen. "She's going to get me, Harry," he whispered, burying his face in Harry's neck.

The curly-haired boy had enough. He grabbed the remote and turned off the telly. "There's no way I'm letting you watch that." He pet the shaking boy's hair. "Why don't we get ready for bed now, yeah?" he asked soothingly. "You go and get ready, and I'll clean up the kitchen."

Lou pulled back and stared at him with terrified eyes. "But Harry...she'll get me!"

"No she won't, Lou. Not while I'm here, okay? I'll be just a minute."

"Okay." He reluctantly went into the bedroom, stripped to his boxers, pulled on pajama bottoms and slipped under the covers as quickly as he could. He was tired, but no way he could sleep without Harry. Not in the big room, all alone.

Harry kept his promise, cleaning the kitchen quickly, He was used to such messes made by his spontaneous partner. It was one of the things that made him so endearing. He got to the room as quickly as possible and saw Louis visibly relax as soon as he walked in. "You okay?" The blue-eyed boy nodded, watching as Harry stripped completely, turned off the lights, and climbed in bed next to him. "Love you, Lou."

"Love you too, Haz." They shared a kiss before snuggling. Louis dropped off to sleep almost immediately, soothed by Harry's warm presence. The other boy lay awake, staring at the shadows across the ceiling, unable to sleep.

Harry looked at the clock again. Hours had gone by, and he was only just getting drowsy. Well, it's about time, he thought, ready to yield to the Sand Man...until Louis whimpered in his sleep. "Babe?" Harry asked cautiously, knowing he would get no response.

"No! No, I didn't do it!" Louis yelled, flailing around.

"Babe, wake up," Harry shook him, but his touch only made it worse.

"No, please don't kill me," he cried desperately. "Please..."

"Louis! Wake up!" Harry shook him harder, to no avail.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" His cries turned into sobs.

"LOUIS! It's me, Harry!"

"No, don't kill Harry! Take me instead!"

It warmed Harry's heart that Lou would die for him, but he wanted to save his love from the nightmare, and he wasn't waking up. He ran out of the room, grabbing a face towel and a cup of cold water. He ran back into the room and poured some of the water on the screaming boy's face, making him jerk awake.

"Harry?" he asked, confused before breaking down. "Oh god, it was horrible!"

"I know, baby," Harry said comfortingly, as he gathered the older boy in his arms and gently dried his face with the towel.

"Distract me, please."

"What?"

"I don't want to think about what just happened. Distract me."

Harry obliged and pressed slow, soft kisses to Louis' lips, then cheek, before trailing them down his neck, occasionally nipping the skin hard enough to bruise, thoroughly enjoying the soft, sighing moans Lou was making.. "Like this?"

"Oh, god, yes. More," he begged, each kiss going straight to his pants.

He lay the older boy on the bed, kissing across his collarbone and all the way down his bare stomach, sucking lightly at the hipbone.

"Harry, please..."

The curly-haired boy ran his hand up Louis' thigh and rubbed his crotch. Lou moaned loudly, grinding up into Harry's hand. "Fuuuuuuck yes."

"You want me to suck you?"

"Nngh, yes," he gasped, still grinding and whining when the hand disappeared to pull his pants off. Harry kissed and sucked the aching bulge through the thin material, making the boy beneath him writhe in sweet agony. "Harry, please hurry..."

"Patience, love," he said, sucking still.

"Harry, you-you're teasing!"

He looked up, his pupils blown, at his boyfriend. "But you like it don't you?"

"Yes," Lou whispered as their eyes locked. Slowly, still looking up, Harry tugged off the boxers. "You're so big, boobear." He broke the eye contact, grabbing the red cock and kitten licking it all over.

"You say that...fuck...every...time...oh god...yes...so good..."

"Because it's true." He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it, flicking his tongue occasionally to tease the tip and pumped the rest with his hand.

"Hazza!" Lou threw his head back. "Fuuuck!" Harry swirled his tongue around a few more times before taking more of Louis in. The older boy thrust upward, to go deeper, weaving his fingers through the curly hair, making Harry hum and take the rest of him in. "Oh god, Harry, I'm close!" He arched his back off the bed, screaming in pleasure. Harry swallowed, deepthroating him, ignoring the gag reflex. "Harry!" Louis came hard, pulling at the chocolate curls.

The younger boy swallowed, savoring the salty, slightly bitter taste. He loved Lou's cum.

"Hazza? Will you make love to me?"

"Of course. Sure you want to?"

"I'm always sure of you." Louis turned onto his stomach and pushed back on his knees, so he was on all fours with his legs spread apart, ready to be ravished.

Harry smiled at the sight and grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer, coating his fingers thoroughly with the clear liquid before slowly sliding one into Lou's waiting hole.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, babe," Harry murmured, slowly pumping the finger and pressing small kisses to his back.

"S'okay," Lou grunted in response, gripping the sheets. Harry pumped the finger a few more times before adding the second one. Pain began to give way to pleasure and Louis groaned quietly...or at least he tried to.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked, pumping his fingers faster, hitting Lou's prostate, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck yes!" He whimpered needily as the third finger was added, rocking his hips to meet the digits. "Harry, pleeease fuck me. I need you inside me. Now."

The younger boy withdrew all his fingers and picked up the condom. "As you wish."

"No, Harry, no condom," Lou panted. "Need to feel you."

Harry tossed the condom aside and lubricated himself. "This is going to hurt," he said, lining up with the puckered pink hole.

"I'm ready." He moaned in both pain and pleasure as Harry pushed his length slowly in, and waited for Lou to adjust, but he wiggled his bum impatiently. "Harry...move..."

He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hard. "So tight."

"Haaaarryyyy," Louis moaned, engulfed in the waves of ecstasy that rolled over him at every thrust into his prostate.

Harry leaned down to nibble on his ear. "You feel so good around me, baby." He thrust harder. "Oh god, Louis."

"Shiiiit..." He reached down and stroked his weeping cock.

"No touching!" Harry slapped his hand away.

"Please, Harry!" Louis whined, his upper arms collapsing. He moaned as his cheek scraped the sheet with every rock of his lover's hips.

"You feel...so good," Harry panted, moving faster.

Louis cried, as every hit to his prostate sent a jolt of pleasure to his swollen and throbbing cock. "Harry, please! I'm so...fuuuuuuuuck! So hard!"

The younger boy felt himself getting close. He reached around and grabbed Louis dick, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts, making the boy under him scream in pleasure.

"Not...gonna...make it!"

Harry's tongue ghosted over his ear. "Come for me."

The deep, slow, seductive, lust-filled voice was more than enough to drive Lou over the edge into sweet oblivion with a loud cry of "Harry!" his cum shooting in ribbons onto the bedsheet.

The fluttering of Lou's anus, and his moans were enough to drag Harry over as well. "Louiiiiis!" he groaned, filling up the little pink hole before collapsing beside his partner, exhausted.

"That was amazing," Louis said, pulling the blanket over them.

"Yes, you were." Harry kissed him lovingly. "Think you can sleep now?"

"I think so," Louis grinned. "Night, Haz."

"Night." And with one last kiss, they both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos welcome x


End file.
